Talk:Emma Becker/@comment-216.172.117.138-20130525223535/@comment-2.121.206.9-20130601113012
That's an amazing idea! It could be like, Emma's been missing for a few days. Everyone's worried, especially Sutton. Then, a Lying Game package arrives at the door (a white box with a black bow, the kind Sutton used to play Lying Games a few years back-details can be found in the episode 'When We Dead Awaken') addressed to Sutton, Laurel, Mads and Ethan. Sutton recognises the package immediately and sobs silently, knowing what it means. Laurel calls everyone and tells them to come to the Mercer house. When everyone has arrived (Ethan has brought Dan and Mads her step-brother/boyfriend) they decide to open the box. Inside is a note. Laurel reads out loud, "Don't break hearts." Also inside is a few pieces of shiny, straight, dark brown hair. The gang then put two and two together-neither Emma's nor Thayer's names are on the fromt of the package, and the hair resembles Sutton's. Sutton breaks down. Ethan asserts that this is one Lying Game that must be played-the stake is Emma's life. After a week of tracking down leads, another package arrives, bearing only a note; "Just the four of you." Dan calls with a location on Thayer. When the gang reach the location, Sutton stops Dan and Mads' stepbrother/boyfriend, explaining the note. Dan gives Sutton his gun, warning her to only use it if Thayer is about to kill. Inside is Thayer standing in the middle of a darkened room, pointing a pistol at a bound Emma, half-lying, half-sitting in the corner of the room. He is quietly whispering at Emma, who is whimpering. Sutton fires the gun at the ceiling in order to get Thayer's attention. Thayer turns round and gives some insane monologue (he's a nutter, what d'you expect?) and threatens to shoot Emma if Sutton does not "drop the gun". Sutton does as he asks, only it backfires on him: you never drop a recently fired gun, and the shot mortally wounds Thayer, causing Dan to call the ambulance. Each of the gang attempts to comfort Emma but she is unaware of what has transpired, and, thinking they are Thayer, pleads them to stop and that she is sorry. Sutton goes up to her and says that it's her and that it's all over. Emma comes to her senses and hugs Sutton, sobbing. Thayer dies in hospital a few hours later. Laurel talks to Emma in her and Sutton's room, explaining how worried everyone had been, especially Sutton, and that she had never seen Sutton break down like that before. Emma apologises and says that Thayer intercepted her on her way home from school. Sutton then comes in and asks if Emma is alright. Emma says she is and then goes on to express how lucky she is to have them all (FOR THE 100TH TIME!). The twin sisters then have new respect for each other and grow closer. I know it's cheesy and cliched, but it would highlight how close the characters' friendships are and how much Sutton actually cares about Emma; despite her bitchy attitude.